The present invention relates to an alignment tool.
When joining two lengths of pipe it is very often difficult to align correctly the flanged ends of the pipes before a joint can be made. The joint can require a high degree of accuracy in terms of conduit alignment, in order to provide the requisite strength and reliability from the joint.
Traditional methods for bringing the flanged ends of such conduits into alignment include the use of crow bars, steel podgers and fox wedges. However, these methods cause damage to the steel work and pipes surrounding the joint. In addition these methods tend to be of a trial and error nature and as such are very often inaccurate and unreliable.
Other such methods for alignment include the use of chain blocks, pull lifts, tirfors, jacks, cranes or the like. These methods require anchor points in the direction in which misalignment has occurred. For example, if the misalignment is in the vertical direction, an anchor point vertically above the joint is required. This tends to be difficult to achieve in practice when the displacement between the two flanged pipes may only be in the order of a few millimeters.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an alignment tool comprising a first coupling device having means for engaging a first conduit, a second coupling device having means for engaging a second conduit and a plate connecting the two devices together, wherein relative movement of the first and second coupling devices urges movement of the conduits to align their ends, characterized in that the tool includes an adjustable brace for stabilizing the tool against a part of one of the conduits.
Typically, movement of the first coupling device is actuated by a hydraulic cylinder.
Preferably, the adjustable brace comprises a brace which is slidably mounted in a sleeve, the brace having at one end a surface for contacting one of the conduits. Typically, the adjustable brace is locked in position by an annular ring which is screw-threaded.
Typically also, the surface is curved to conform to the exterior of the conduit.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and second coupling devices are capable of moving relative to one another.
Typically, the relative movement results in the first coupling device moving downwards and the second coupling device moving upwards.
Typically, the first coupling device comprises a surface which is typically planar and is adapted to contact the other conduit.
Preferably, the first coupling device comprises a movable surface, such as a rotatable wheel or a pivot point.
Typically, the second coupling device is adapted to fit into a bolt hole in a flange on the end of the first conduit.
Preferably, the conduits comprise metal pipe.